


Waiting for Adam

by Prince_Kaspar



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, JOKING please don't, Mentioned Adam Parrish, Opal's POV, So sue me, this is my first fic sooooo, yeah it's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Kaspar/pseuds/Prince_Kaspar
Summary: A day in the life of Opal Lynch, waiting for Adam to come back to the Barns from college for the weekend.





	Waiting for Adam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepwithease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithease/gifts).



Kerah tuk the _genere_ off me.

It woz **my** _genere_ to giv to Adam wen he comes bak home. Adam wud luv it. It has a _floridus_ flawar on it and it lukked layk Adam’s aayz.  
_Caeruleum ad oceanum_.

I woz bringing it to the haws, and Kerah stomped to me and sed,  
“Leev that shit awtsayd the haws, brat.”

I stuk my tung at him and sed, “It’s for Adam, wen he comes home.”

Kerah’s fays woz still _iratus_ but I no he woz very sad becoz he missiz Adam too. He sed, “Adam duzant eevan fuking need a hyooj-ass branch,” but he tuk it and put it onto a _pluteum_ in the barn. We went into the haws and Kerah mayd sum food to eet. Kerah cawld it ‘lazaneeya’ and I didant layk it becoz it woz orinj and had no _ramulis_ with it.

Kerah sed I haf too hav sum tho, so I had a bit and ran awtsayd fast into the _arboribus_ to faynd Layla.  
She is _et cervo_ hoo is my _amica_. I fawnd her near the streem and told her I miss Adam. She remayndid me Adam woz coming on the next haaf moon.

I cant wayt to show Adam the _purpura_ swon me and Layla fawnd in the layk. It iz so pretty.  
Wen _et solis_ woz awlmost gon, I went bak to the haws. Kerah woz woshing dishiz.

I ran upsterz to the room and went into my nest. Its very _mollis_ and warm, becoz Kerah put too more flufee blankits in it.

Kerah came wen I woz almost asleep, with Chainsaw on his _humero_. I told her to gaard Adam’s _genere_ and she sed she shant, so I hissed fyoriyuslee at her and she sed awlrayt fine she will, caam the fuk down.

Kerah kissd my cheek and kwayatlee sed, “ _Dulce somnii_ , brat.” Then he went to hiz room.  
Adam iz coming howm very soon, and I cant wait. I luv Adam, and I no Kerah luvz Adam too, becoz he awlwayz wispaz it on the fone wen he tawks to Adam.  
I shut my _oculi_ to sleep.

I will dreem of Adam and Kerah and me in the _arboribus_ toonayt.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for sleepwithease. Hi yeah, I used to comment on your fics as "It's Me", and now I have an ao3 account, so . . . I love ur fics, and my first fic eva is for you. It isn't great, but hope you like it!!!!!!!! xxxxxxxxxx  
> P.S- It's written really strange because Opal is a child satyr and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know English too well. So.
> 
> genere- branch  
> floridus- beautiful  
> caeruleum ad ocean- blue as the ocean  
> iratus- angry  
> pluteum- shelf  
> ramulis- twigs  
> arboribus- trees  
> et cervo- a deer  
> amica- friend  
> purpura- purple  
> et solis- the sun  
> mollis- soft  
> humero- shoulder  
> Dulce somnii- sweet dreams  
> oculi- eyes


End file.
